Kill Switch
The happy tune of my heartgold game played through my ds speakers as I hummed to myself. I had found a helpful little code for cloning, and was hoping it would work. I had activated the code and quickly selected "continue game". I found myself in the pokemon centre, exactly where I had saved. I quickly walked the trainer over to the pc box, still humming to myself. The options came up and i sped through them to Bills pc. I selected move pokemon and scoured my 12 boxes of shiny, event, and normal pokemon for a cloning victim. My eyes fell upon a pikachu, a level 50 event. Specifically, this was the Ash's pikachu. I quickly moved over to a Vaporeon and moved her out of the way before holding R, picking up the pikachu, and quickly plopping him into my party in hopes I would have one in my box, and one in my party. I quickly closed out of the party, selected another box, and returned to the original box I had been in. I selected party and noticed something strange. Instead of a pikachu, somehow there seemed to be a vaporeon instead. I quickly went to click on the vaporeon when to my surprise the summary came up as Ash's Pikachu instead. I peered at it again, had I somehow messed up? No... I did what the instructions told me to. I quickly checked the other pikachu, and to my surprise the summary showed a Vaporeon. This was weird. I quickly took both of them into the party, placing Aku and Yoi (my two lovely Eevee's) back into the box. I ventured out to the pokemon centre, but was surprised when nurse Joy called me over instead. "oh my! your pokemon... let me see them please" instead of a yes or no option, Nurse Joy plucked them from my characters hands before healing them. "here you go! Happy and healthy! please come again soon!" She passed me bck the pokemon as she normall would, so I figured it must just be a glitch in consequence of hacking. I shrugged and walked outside, I quickly noted a couple of twins and battled them. My pokemon popped out of their pokeballs- a pikachu and a vaporeon. When the battle was done I quickly ran to the computer, remembering that a friend needed a vaporeon to fill his dex. Luckily he would only need her for a moment, and so we traded. A few minutes later he popped up on chat, saying he was done. We entered wifi again, and traded. When we were done I exited the pokemon centre again, suddenly realizing that my action replay was still in, and also that I shouldnt have traded my cloning mistake. I decided to see if they were alright and checked their summaries, they looked normally besides the fact they both somehow looked... sad... I closed out of the summaries and headed into battle with twins. To my utter surprise, I lost. I sighed, a bit upset at my loss, but when my trainer attempted to hand my pokeballs to nurse joy, she refused them. "...no." I clicked A again, slightly annoyed. "I'm not taking... those... those... ThinGs." I was surprised at this, nurse Joy loved pokemon didn't she? I sighed and quickly used two potions, to my surprise instead of sprites, there were black circles with question marks, but I know I don't have any missingno! I quickly healed both of them, and tried to switch them around before getting annoyed and entering the summary. I was... surprised. One sprite was a Vaporeon, with Pikachu ears, hands, tail, and eerily enough, the cheeks. She looked especially happy, happier than Vaporeon usually did. I noticed slight bits of red where the tail, ears, and feet were, and some black stitches around the cheeks to hold them on. I quickly switched to the next summary and gasped. Standing in a small pool of blood was a pikachu with a vaporeons tail and hands. His cheeks were black hollows through which bone shone white. Where his ears had once been, tiny torn bits of skin hung. He had deep blue tears pouring from his eyes, and a terribly saddened face. I quickly exited the summaries, and a text box appeared "Master... don't you love me...? I gave her my power... so you would never lose again... I'm useless now... but don't you still love me?" I hesitated to press yes, was I happy? at the cost of that poor pikachu? It seems I hesitated too long. "Pikeon has run away..." I clicked A and noted that the vaporeon-pikachu sprite was still behind me. I pressed A "VaporChu is glad he is gone" I felt myself slightly enraged, she stole his power. I pressed A again, and an angry face showed up over her head "Master is not happy?" I clicked no in reply. Immediately VaporChu had a frowning face over her "Then vaporChu will eliminate the problem" Suddenly VaporChu disappeared. A few minutes passed and the screen turned into a graphic cutscene of my trainer following a trail of blood. She turned into a forest clearing to see VaporChu standing above Pikeon. VaporChu slowly turned her head up, her eyes glowing crimson, and a demented smile across her face. "...VaporChu is happy master can witness! VaporChu is about to eliminate her problem!" The cutscene switched to the trainers horrified face, the demonic shadow of VaporChu over Pikeon. In a flash of crimson across the screen, the shadow of Pikeon was suddenly without a head. Suddenly I was in control again, the forest clearing was decorated with organs and blood, in the middle was pikeon's beheaded body, a few feet away his head still looked sad. I walked up to his head and pressed A "pik...a..." The head shivered, and another text box appeared. "Pikeon only wanted you to be happy... why did you send her to kill him...?" I pressed A again, but the game only prompted. "Pikeon is dead... there is nothing more you can do" I quickly headed towards VaporChu, who was beginning to look a little more insane as a cutscreen showed my trainer looking up to VaporChu who was stood atop a rock. VaporChu's smile was twisted, her teeth stained crimson. Blood dripped from her pikachu ears and hands, and one of her cheeks was only halfway attached. Her eyes were glowing. Suddenly the screen flashed of the shadow of my trainer, her head suddenly missing from her shadow. Suddenly VaporChu turned to the screen which was now distanced from her. With one last psychotic laugh, the screen went black. "Save Data corrupted... returning to the last save" I tried to click continue. "save data corrupted... please start a new game..." Pasta not written by me. Link to pasta: http://arceus-sama.deviantart.com/art/Kill-Switch-210159382 Category:Pokemon Category:Gameshark Category:Hacked game